


"I have to praise you"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Loyalty Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Wrestling Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's laid down the beast in the name of his God.</p><p>The fruits of his labor taste so sweet already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I have to praise you"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested the following:
> 
> "Post-Raw Jan. 18, 2016: Bray rewards Luke for taking care of the family while he was away and for helping putting down Brock. Basically I want Luke completely transcendent as Bray offers Luke benediction, praise and allows Luke to suck him off."
> 
> My first time filling out a prompt, anon was very happy with the results so I decided to post it on the collection here. I'll be filling out more so keep an eye out.

Everything Luke has done has and always will be for Bray.

It's just how his mind is wired. It's how he's "fixed" to work and behave. Whatever Bray says goes, whatever he commands will be exactly what Luke does. There isn't enough glass and hot coals for him to walk over for the patriarch. 

The adrenaline that courses through his mind while laying out The Beast alongside his brothers is a high on its own. He knew he had done the correct thing, he had followed his orders to the dot. Bray would be so proud of him, Bray would reward him for this fresh kill in the name of his god.

Luke's closed his eyes briefly before looking down at Brock's body and umbeknowst to the roaring crowd a small smile crept up his lips.  
__________

"You've done so well" Bray's voice echoes in his mind, the praise is a drug that Luke craves every second that he's devoted to his leader. 

Bray's movements are always like a dance, he's a jittery bastard as he speaks around Luke. His preachings are the same, but this isn't about the followers or his brothers. This is solely about him. "You laid the Beast out man, you made the eyes of the blind finally see that their precious animal is just a man of skin and bones!" Bray giggles to himself, a sway to his step as he turns to look at Luke, knelt down before him.

Luke is always kneeling before him.

Bray's steps are slow, but soon enough his hand is against Harper's forehead and his very own sinister smile is splayed out across his lips. "You never fail me brother, never ever." It's not secret to the eyes of the family, Luke's always been Bray's favorite. Their bond and brotherhood has a strength and devotion that isn't seen amongst the rest. Bray leans down, forehead pressed against Luke's roughly and he's whispering all those praises that shoot directly though Luke's veins and leave him weightless and drunk. Words of devotions, promises of rewards and more whispers of plans to lead their family into war.

Luke's nodding against Bray, enjoying how the younger man rubs his forehead against his own. 

"You follow what I say, you do everything I tell you and we'll stand on every body we leave behind, all in my name, all in her name." Bray presses a soft kiss to Luke's forehead, a blessing always given before it's time to fight. 

Bray's chuckle is infectious and radiates throughout the room, it sticks to Luke's psyche. Bray stands fully again, he looks up as he places a hand a top Luke's head. "She's always speaking of you, how well I've done by you. You are her favorite soldier in my cause. She sings so beautifully of you Luke." Bray bites his lip, he lets Luke rest his hands on his hips, fingers itching to pull his pants down. Luke's lost in Bray's voice, the tempo of his words, the tone of his voice as it drops or rises in his tangent. 

Bray free's his cock from his pants, he grips the back of Luke's head and gives the other the reward he's been craving so much. "I am your God. Praise me as you should." Bray grins thrusting his hips forward making Luke gag. Luke's fingers dig into Bray's skin as he expertly works on him, swirling his tongue around the others length. 

His eyes don't water as much as anymore, he's used to the force, the pace, it's exactly what he needs, it's exactly what his reward should be. Bray's words have already slipped into something unintelligible, some mixture of languages that Luke knows nothing of. He believes it's more praise, more benediction for his right doings for the family, for the cause, for Bray.

It always will be for Bray.


End file.
